


Coffee vs. Tea

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Lawyers, UST, coffee shop AU, coffee vs tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“OBJECTION!” a water tribe woman in a blue suit cried at the top of her voice. “Coffee reduces the chances of getting Alzheimer’s disease and heart disease! Not to mention that if coffee and tea were in a fight, coffee would win!”A man in a red three-piece suit raised an eyebrow and glared at the water tribe woman.</p><p>“But properties found in coffee raise your cholesterol!”</p><p>“Who did the studies proving that Zuko? WHO DID THE STUDIES?!”</p><p>Zutara Week 2016 - Coffee. Ace Attorney AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee vs. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I had nothing for Coffee to submit. Enjoy! 
> 
> There's no need to know anything about Ace Attorney in order to be able to enjoy this fic.

“OBJECTION!” a water tribe woman in a blue suit cried at the top of her voice. “Coffee reduces the chances of getting Alzheimer’s disease and heart disease! Not to mention that if coffee and tea were in a fight, coffee would win!”

A man in a red three-piece suit raised an eyebrow and glared at the water tribe woman.

“But properties found in coffee raise your cholesterol!”

“Who did the studies proving that Zuko? WHO DID THE STUDIES?!”

The other customers in the coffee shop all looked at the red and blue couple like they were crazy and backed into the other side of the establishment, desperately trying to enjoy their beverages and avoiding meeting any of the warring couple’s gaze.

“What is going on?” a young boy with arrow tattoos asked the disgruntled manager in a blue shirt. “Why are they fighting?”

“They’re both lawyers and haven’t released that pent up romantic and sexual tension yet.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Should I try intervening? I am working to become a councillor-”

“Aang, I’m Katara’s brother and I know for sure trying to get them to acknowledge their feelings for one another will just encourage yet another argument and put them back to square one because they are both stubborn as mules.” Sokka took Aang’s money, passed him a green tea and shut the cash register. “Until they eventually confess, we just have to grin and bear their obnoxious talent to turn anything into an argument.”  

“But-” Aang tried to protest.

“No Aang, no. Save yourself and get out of here.”

“Ah, here’s Aang!” Katara waved at her best friend. “Aang, tell this pretty boy that coffee is the superior drink.”

“Pretty boy am I?” Zuko smirked. “And tea is the best.”

“Actually yes, I do indeed think you’re pretty.” Katara sneered when Zuko started blushing and stuttering.

“That is a dirty trick Katara!”

“Aww, what is the matter Zuko, can’t play with the big boys?” Katara asked in a sultry voice. "Need me to go easy on you?"

"You're very arrogant for someone who has won all their cases through sheer luck." 

"Luck is my middle name."

"What a coincidence, being-allergic-to-nonsense is mine!"  

“RUN AANG, RUN!” Sokka could be heard screaming in the background as the airbender did just that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Zutara, watch Ace Attorney because it will be a real treat if you are red/blue shipping trash like I am.


End file.
